Wounds will heal
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: Sequel to The Confusing Wolf. A few months after Confuso Lobo's death another wrestler arrives. Rumors are whispered about who she is and what she's hiding beneath the mask and beneath her robe. Meanwhile Kane's sorrow for the sister he lost is consuming him and blames the newcomer for it, but what does she have to do with it? Read and find out! No pairings or slash!
1. Silverweb

**I'm back! As promised this is the long awaited sequel to The Confusing Wolf! I have no idea how long this one will be so bear with me. Please enjoy chapter one and review. **

It was raining heavily the night she came. It rained so heavily that one could barely see in front of him. It had been months since _her _death. Nobody could really manage to speak of the one known as _Confuso Lobo _without feeling tremendous guilt or tearing up. It was Kaitlyn who found her in the shivering in the garage area of the arena the newcomer was sitting down, hugging her knees in a pathetic attempt to get warm. "Oh my.." Kaitlyn muttered to herself as she walked to the newcomer who was drenched from head to toe. The newcomer wore a black mask that covered the entirety of her face, all except for the eyes which were a piercing dark brown. The design on the mask was that of a spider web, and in all honesty looked like the newcomer had purchased it from a Halloween store somewhere. "You must be the one Mr. McMahon said was arriving tonight." Kaitlyn said, "I'm Kaitlyn. Your name is?…" The newcomer didn't speak. Kaitlyn helped the newcomer to her feet and showed her where Mr. McMahon's office was. "Not much of a talker are you?" Kaitlyn asked. The newcomer shook her head. Kaitlyn noticed that the new comer wore an all black which showed no part of her body, not even a strip of skin could be seen. "Odd…" Kaitlyn said to herself as she walked away. In the office Mr. McMahon was glad to see to see the newcomer. "Well your application gives no name, where you were born, or whether your male or female. I would assume you're a female due to your height however. But I must have a name, so a name please." Mr. McMahon said. The newcomer shrugged in response. "Oh what the hell I'm just going to call you Silverweb!" Mr. McMahon cried impatiently. "I suppose you're much like Kane: spooky, mute, and from parts unknown" Mr. McMahon grumbled after filling out the rest of the application himself, putting that she could wrestle men and women that's what her letter said she could do anyway. Silverweb's show would be RAW and her first match possibly could be tonight. He shooed Silverweb out of his office and she decided she would explore.

Silverweb walked about the backstage area not really realizing she was being stared at and whispered about by other Superstars and Divas. Dolph Ziggler took a chance and tried to win her over by showing off to her. "Hey baby wanna take a chance with The Show Off and be my girl? I always found masks sexy. So what do you say?" Silverweb answered with a hard, painful slap to Ziggler's face and stormed away. Kane was watching from afar, he walked past Ziggler and said, "This is why a lot of girls can't stand you." Kane followed Silverweb until she spun around to face him with utter fury in her eyes. She had known all along Kane was following her. Her silent fury caught Kane off guard it even seemed to freak him out a little. Ever since _Confuso Lobo _died Kane had hoped that it all had been a big ruse. He had hoped that his baby sister would return from the grave and he would see her again, but that day had never come. Kane had hoped that the newcomer _would _be his sister but it wasn't. It couldn't be. _Confuso Lobo _had died and left only memories and pain for him, he hated her for that but at the same time, Kane could not hate his own flesh and blood. "I just wanted to say don't worry about Ziggler he's an asshole and shouldn't be paid any attention to." Silverweb nodded. "Don't you speak?" Kane asked. Silverweb shook her head. "_Can _you speak?" Kane asked hoping a voice like _Confuso Lobo's _would issue forth. No voice was heard. "I get it. You can speak you just choose not to." Kane said. Silverweb nodded. "I know you have a name, you're just not going to say it. Can I call you by a different name then?" Kane asked. Silverweb nodded. Kane decided he would honor _Confuso Lobo _by naming her after the unfortunate bride that _Confuso Lobo _told him about from the story of Phantom Manor at Disneyland Paris: Melanie Ravenswood. He certainly was not going to call her Melanie, however. Kane just gave Silverweb the name of Ravenswood and that would do. Silverweb liked the name decidedly so. Kane told Silverweb where the name came from, the story of Phantom Manor and of course _Confuso Lobo's _story from beginning to end. Kane saw sadness within Silverweb's eyes and knew that she felt his pain. But then again how could she? Silverweb would have had to have been there to witness the death of _Confuso Lobo _to really understand. Ever since her death, Kane had been plagued with feelings of pain, anger, guilt, sorrow, and more emotions that can be explained. The Undertaker had been trying his best to get Kane to move on from all of this, but to no avail. "You have to stop with this," Undertaker told him a few weeks back. "Yes as hard as it is to accept, Erin is gone and you have to let go." Kane of course didn't listen. Silverweb's first match was with Ziggler, and she won. Right after she proceeded to beat the crap out of him first for what he pulled earlier. Smackdown soon ended and everybody had gotten their things and gone home. Kane lingered still to grab something of his out of a locker. He stopped when he heard something. Most of the lights had been shut off so it made it difficult to see but Kane heard the sounds of faint singing somewhere in the distance. It sounded haunting, sad, and mournful and strangely like _Confuso Lobo's. _Kane become frantic within his mind. _It's her! I knew she'd return someday! _But when the person singing walked past him it was Silverweb who had stopped singing and walked out of the arena. Kane sighed heavily and walked out of the arena as well. He looked for Silverweb but she was nowhere to be found.


	2. No one mourns The Wicked

**Hi guys! Good news! I got my lap top fixed! But besides that here's chapter 2 read and review enjoy!**

_No one mourns the wicked; no one cries "they won't return!" No one lays lily on their grave…._

Of course Silverweb heard the whispers. The whispers that she was not who she claimed she was. A lot of wrestlers suspected her to be _Confuso Lobo _risen from the grave. "You are out of your mind!" Randy told CM Punk, when Punk accused Silverweb of being _Confuso Lobo. _"Well if it's not _her _I hope she's dead!" Punk cried. That was when Randy RKO'd Punk. When Randy turned to speak to Silverweb, she was gone. Meanwhile Silverweb had a match against the tag team champions with Chris Jericho. Chris immediately noticed the peculiar ways of Silverweb: The gothic attire, the fact she never spoke, how she wore a black gothic robe that covered everything, even her chin. Her hands were covered by black and red gloves. "You certainly are a mystery aren't you?" Chris asked her. Beneath the mask, Silverweb smiled and Chris saw it in her eyes. "You never even said your name, so I'll call you Widow." Silverweb nodded, it suited her style. "You ready to go out there?" Chris asked. Silverweb nodded in affirmation. Rollins and Reigns entered first, as always talking trash. Chris and Silverweb entered next, Chris showing off a little, Silverweb watching silently. The fight lasted only fifteen minutes when Silverweb drop kicked Reigns in the face costing both members of The Shield the match. The celebration lasted only a couple of seconds before all three members attacked Chris, seeing that he had almost made Rollins tap out. Silverweb wasted no time tearing all three members a new one. Rollins retreated when she slung him out of the ring with some effort. Reigns fled when Silverweb kicked his mouth hard enough to bring blood. Ambrose was the most difficult to get out. Silverweb did get some injuries though but these were minor and couldn't be seen due to the robe. In the end, Chris and Silverweb won with little harm done to them.

Backstage once again Silverweb ran into Kane. Her eyes seemed to say, "Oh it's you again." "There you are," Kane said. "I was looking for you." Silverweb followed Kane to his dressing room, wondering why Kane was looking for her. "Everybody is talking about _Confuso Lobo _lately. It's getting on my nerves, they're calling her evil, and wicked. They say they're glad she's dead." Kane sighed. "There was nothing evil about her. She just had telekinesis and couldn't control it very well. I think it was controlled by emotion and it was at its strongest and terrifying when she was angered." Silverweb heard this with much fascination. Kane heard Paul Hyman refer to Erin Bearer/Hamilton as a "Wicked little girl and got what she deserved." It took Randy, and a few others to keep Kane's rage from utterly destroying Hyman. When word got around, as it always does that Erin was none other than the daughter of Paul Bearer it only seemed to fuel to outrages stories, rumors, and myths that surrounded Erin. "They paint her like she was some kind of monster, but she was just a girl. A girl with a power and an abusive past. I think I miss her singing the most though. Your singing reminds me of it. It was odd though; people heard Erin's voice in the dressing room, but never out loud. She was a shy girl. You know sometimes I think I can still hear her singing sometimes. Erin mainly sang stuff out of the Phantom Manor soundtrack, sometimes anyway. I think about her often." Kane finished. "You must have heard that soundtrack too, because that's what you were singing on Monday."Kane said suddenly. Silverweb nodded. "It's hard for me to grasp how I've lost my father and little sister; it's all surreal to me." Silverweb nodded once again. She tugged onto Kane's arm all of a sudden and her eyes became urgent. "What is it?" Kane asked. Silverweb tugged onto his arm again and ran to his dressing room door. Kane, confused followed her. As Kane followed Silverweb out of his dressing room they came to a wall nearby, Silverweb's eyes widened and Kane's jaw dropped. The reason? Spray painted onto the wall was a chilling message that freaked both of them out: NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! ERIN LIVES! THE BITCH CHILD LIVES!

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update I just got my lap top back so I can write the more intense chapters here. I'm also sorry that the chapters are so short, I'll try and make them longer the quote in italics at the start is a quote from Wicked the musical which does not belong to me. The spray painted messages are inspired by Wicked's sequel, Son of a Witch that also does not belong to me. Please read and review. **


	3. Answers and Kane's idea

**Here we are with chapter 3! Please enjoy and review WWE does not belong to me! Only my character!**

The origin of the term "Bitch Child" is unknown. It was unknown who made it up and when it was beginning to be put in use. Kane _did _know the term popped up after Erin Bearer's death when it was learned that she was the illegitimate child of Paul Bearer. Kane also knew the word brought extreme rage whenever somebody used it, such as "Hey Kane is the Bitch Child _really _Paul Bearer's?" Kane couldn't remember who said it, but he remembered how he almost beat that person to a pulp. Rey didn't like the term either and angered him as well when someone used it. Perhaps a Heel who wanted to call Erin Bearer a "Bastard Child" thought the term inappropriate seeing the person was a female, so the word "Bitch" was used instead. Silverweb and Kane looked at the graffiti, one with confusion in her eyes and the other burning with rage. "Bitch Child…" Kane growled. "What's going on in—oh Jesus!" Randy cried upon seeing the graffiti. "What the hell?!" He said angrily. Silverweb shrugged indicating she had no idea. Randy noticed Kane's all too apparent anger and tried to calm him down. "Look I know you're angered by this, but you can't go punching holes in the wall like last time." Silverweb looked at Randy for an explanation. "There have been people calling Erin a 'Bitch Child' just because Paul Bearer was Erin's father and not the man Erin's mother was currently with." Randy said. "It's a lie though," Kane replied, "Erin was not wicked and she _certainly _is not alive!" Randy sighed. "You know the rumors. A lot of people said she's not really dead and she faked her death because she couldn't deal with other Heels bullying her." Silverweb's eyes widened at Randy's story, she wondered if somebody could really do that and get away with it. Silverweb went away soon after this she wanted to know more about Erin Bearer and who she was. Kaitlyn had told Silverweb that Erin was close to Rey and he might be able to provide some answers. Silverweb didn't really know Rey that well but hoped that he would provide the answers she was looking for. As hoped Rey did. It was evident it was painful for Rey to talk about Erin but somehow he was able to. "I hated it when someone made fun of her." Rey said. "None of us knew why some Heels did it. Looking back now however, it could have been because she was so…different. Erin was childlike and emotionally fragile due to all that had happened in her life. Her foster parents beat her and berated her every day. Erin's back was scarred from a beating with a belt she didn't deserve. I think others made fun of her because she wasn't like them and had telekinesis and with anything like that it's a horrible thing to say, but it's a death sentence."

After a few more minutes of talking with Rey, Silverweb left feeling sick after hearing for the second time how Erin died. Rey spoke of a myth going around how if Erin Bearer _was _alive (And they all knew she wasn't but Heels liked to start myths and legends) her skin had been dyed a dark shade of green due to the slime. CM Punk was walking past a group of people and suddenly slipped on some food somebody had dropped, he face planted on the ground. Silverweb started to laugh at the spectacle before her. Out of everybody around her, she was probably laughing the hardest. "EPIC FAIL!" Chris Jericho yelled at Punk. Punk growled and got to his feet then confronted a very amused Silverweb. "You know I don't like being laughed at." He warned. Silverweb grinned beneath the mask although no one saw it. No part of her body showed what so ever. "You think it's funny that I fell flat on my face huh?" Punk asked. Silverweb nodded snickering. "You better watch your step here girl, I'm the best in the world and you're gonna learn not to mess with me." Silverweb rolled her eyes and laughed again. Without warning she picked a bowl full of salad up and shoved it in Punk's face. A second later she ran away laughing. Daniel stared at the salad on the floor sadly. "I was gonna eat that…" He muttered. Chris laughed in amusement at what had just occurred. "Watch out guys we're dealing with a badass over here!" Chris cried quoting an internet meme. Punk followed after her swiftly only to get tripped by an extended foot from around a corner. Punk growled in defeat he wasn't going to win. No, chasing after a trickster would not help. He decided to leave well enough alone. Chris realized it was the first time anyone heard Silverweb laugh. "Nice one Widow!" Chris said when he caught up with her. "That took balls standing up to Punk like that." From inside the mask, Silverweb turned crimson. Truth be told, Silverweb had developed something which everybody gets from time to time: A crush. "You take care of yourself." Chris said with a smile and patted Silverweb on the shoulder. Chris noticed the mask even covered her ears and wondered why everything on her body was hidden. Everybody knew ever since her death, Kane had not been himself and they knew his grief was strong. In a way Kane wished the rumors about a fraud death was true, but he knew it couldn't be. She died in his arms that night and he saw for himself how bad the wounds were. The Undertaker had taken Erin's death hard too, but arguably Kane was the most broken and devastated out of all of them. He never showed it but it was evident. The song _The Unforgiven _by Metallica reminded Kane of Erin seeing it was probably how she felt sometimes. The two siblings were close and Erin told Kane many things. Kane wished he had more time to bond with her. Recently Undertaker admitted to knowing who Erin was when she was a baby and had to watch her for a week while the mother Ella, and Paul had to go on two trips, Ella to visit a sick friend in California and Paul to instruct a student new to the morgue. Undertaker regretted telling Kane sooner but didn't want to get word to Kane right away because of how Erin and Kane may react. Silverweb remembered how Kane told her about the slime prank that AJ pulled, which may have pushed Erin over the edge. Kane had mentioned she looked weak when she came back inside that night. It was possible she also died of overuse of telekinesis. Kane said nothing else of the messages on the wall and Silverweb did not silently ask about them.

Kane often wondered why Paul had never told him about Erin. Perhaps he felt Kane wouldn't take it well. It was a sad thing knowing Erin never knew her own father. The man who was claimed to be her father was an angry bitter man seeing Erin was not his own. This could have been his motive behind the fatal fire killing Erin's mother. Kane still didn't know why her foster parents, Ashley and Chuck treated her like trash. There were many times where Erin recounted beatings and verbal abuse along with mental abuse and using her for labor they didn't want to do themselves. Kane knew what he had to do on his next time off: With Undertaker he would find Erin's foster parents and find out why they mistreated his sister. Kane asked Undertaker and he agreed. "Just be prepared for any response they give you and at least try to control your temper!" Undertaker told him. Kane said he could make no promises.

**As promised I tried to make this chapter longer. Next chapter Kane and Undertaker meet Erin's foster parents. What will happen? Read and find out! Reviews are appreciated! :D **


	4. Lies from the past

**Alright guys this is the chapter I bet a lot of people are eager for. I've done my best writing this, so I hope you guys like it. Please R&R! WWE does not belong to me or it's characters!**

"Now are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" The Undertaker asked. "For the last time, yes Taker I do!" Kane snapped. "Hey don't get an attitude I'm just making sure." Undertaker growled. Kane had written a letter to the woman who placed Erin in the foster home stating who he was and that Erin was deceased. Kane also stated that he wanted to speak to the foster parents themselves. The woman, Maudie Philbin responded saying a meeting would be held. Erin's foster home was all the way in North Carolina in Greenville where Erin grew up. The two brothers arrived via plane. Undertaker had no problem locating Ms. Philbin's office and knocked. Ms. Philbin was rather shocked by their appearance but composed herself and allowed them in. "You must be Mr. Bearer and Mr. Calloway." She said. "Yes" Kane replied. "You're here to speak to Erin Hamilton's… Oh I'm sorry Erin _Bearer's _foster parents Chuck and Ashley correct?" Ms. Philbin asked. Kane confirmed so. "First what can you tell us about these people?" Undertaker asked. "I never heard about any trouble about them until Erin ran away one night. Chuck came into my office cursing that poor girl saying how he couldn't find her anywhere. He called her a 'little brat bitch' who was going to get an 'ass whooping' if he ever found her. And I said 'Mr. Davis is there something I need to know about?' He told me 'No ma'am everything's great!' From that day on I was suspicious that they were abusing Erin but I couldn't prove anything. They never saw her again." "That's because she ran away to the WWE and got a job as a wrestler." Kane explained. Ms. Philbin could hardly believe it. "Well I'll take you to these folks but I wouldn't expect any truth out of them. I haven't put another child with them since Erin." It wasn't a long drive at all and they arrived in fifteen minutes. "They're expecting you two. Good luck." Ms. Philbin said and drove away. The house was a nice looking; it had two upstairs bedrooms judging from the windows. It seemed as though a nice family lived there, but it was all deceit. Undertaker rang the doorbell and a woman who looked to be in her early forties opened the door. "Oh you must be the two men coming to see us!" She said. "My name is Ashley Davis, my husband's in the living room. Have a seat in the kitchen won't you?" Kane and Undertaker obeyed and sat at the table waiting for the couple to return. "So what can we do for you?" Chuck Davis asked. "You know why we're here." Kane said, "We want to know why you treated my sister like garbage." The couple looked at one another then Ashley replied, "Oh you must mean Erin! We never laid a hand on her. We loved her!" "Stop lying!" Kane cried not being able to hold his temper, "We know what you did! Taker and I have seen the scars!" Undertaker laid a hand on Kane's shoulder. "I've got it." He said trying to calm down his angered brother. "Look," Undertaker said, "You might as well just tell us the truth right now, Erin told Kane on more than one occasion how you abused her." Chuck began to tell another lie but Ashley stopped him. "We can't lie anymore! They've caught us and we have to tell the truth." "Then tell it." Kane growled.

"Chuck and I knew who Erin's father was and that she was _your _sister and we didn't want to have any trouble from her so we did what we did to keep her from causing it. We both suspected she had some sort of power like you two and we wanted to keep it hidden. We beat her because we thought she deserved it seeing she was a bastard child and the daughter of a mortician." "What gave you the right to make her a life a living hell?" Undertaker asked as calmly as possible. "She deserved it!" Chuck blurted. "If we sent her to bed without food or if we didn't give her hardly anything to eat we'd catch her raiding the fridge. That was when the belt would come out." "She was a little freak, with her powers and all." Ashley said. "Oh so that gave you the right to beat her and hurt her everyday of her life?" Kane snarled. "Where'd the scars come from on her face Ashley?" Undertaker asked. "There came a day where Erin got old enough to fight back around thirteen or fourteen and she slapped me back one day when I hit her. My nails were long and they got caught on her cheeks and scarred." "And the scars on her back?" Kane asked, gripping the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles were white. Ashley sighed. "We were fighting one day, after Erin opened her mouth to Ms. Philbin about the abuse. Erin was about fourteen and I started beating her and she retaliating by trying to bite, kick, and punch me. I was furious so I grabbed a belt, raised her shirt up and started beating her. I think it was about thirty to thirty-five times." Kane and Undertaker were disgusted. "You're both sick." Undertaker growled. "You two don't deserve anymore children because all you'd do is hurt them too." "I'm checking Erin's room." Kane said, "Where is it?" "Upstairs to the left." Chuck replied. Undertaker continued asking questions while Kane went into a room that had not been entered in a long time. Inside the room was an air mattress with three blankets on it. On top of Erin's clothes dresser was a small TV, which surprised Kane he didn't think those horrible people would allow her a TV. Kane wanted to check Erin's room for anything that showed more signs of abuse. Kane looked in the closet and saw something written on the wall, but couldn't make it out. He turned on the light and saw written in black marker on the wall: NEVER FREE, NEVER ME, SO I DUB THEE UNFORGIVEN. PLEASE GOD HELP ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE! SOMEBODY PLEASE JUST PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY. Kane saw lyrics from the song _The Unforgiven _and also saw pleas for help and a possible death wish. "Taker get up here!" Kane yelled. Undertaker got up from his seat and went upstairs to the bedroom. Chuck and Ashley stayed behind. The couple knew they were in a world of trouble.

"Look at this." Kane said pointing to the writing on the wall. "Oh God…" Undertaker said. "She wanted to _die _that's how bad this situation was." Kane said. Kane and Undertaker looked through the closet only finding clothes when Undertaker saw something that looked like a journal. "Found something." He said. "I think it was her diary." Kane nodded and took it from Undertaker's hands. Upon doing this though visions flashed though his mind. Kane saw a young girl being whipped with a belt, a woman was yelling and screaming at the girl who was Erin, Kane saw Erin write the message on the wall of her closet, and finally saw her back: beaten, bloody, and definitely scarred.

"What's wrong?" Undertaker asked. "These visions showing Erin being abused came to my mind when I touched the diary." Kane replied. Undertaker and Kane left soon after this with the diary. Kane was hoping it would provide more answers. Undertaker and Kane checked into a hotel for the night, seeing that they didn't want to leave North Carolina right away. They also wanted time to check the diary. After dinner Kane opened the diary and began reading it silently while Undertaker watched some TV. A horror movie was playing so he watched that. Some of the entries that were written made Kane cringe with disgust. "Hey Taker listen to this one, I think it was right after that beating with the belt." Kane said and began reading it aloud. " 'I've_ been hurt really, really bad I wish I'd never opened my mouth to Ms. Philbin about the abuse because now it's cost me big time. Chuck convinced Ms. Philbin that no abuse was taking place and the marks came from me playing outside and scraping myself up. When Ms. Philbin left Ashley starting yelling and swearing at me like she always does, calling me a 'freak' and a 'bitch.' She slapped me and starting hitting me and I just…snapped. After all these years of being hurt I finally had courage to fight back, but at what cost I wonder? I got one good kick in before Ashley pushed me down and got a belt. Chuck held down my arms and Ashley sat on my legs so I couldn't kick. Then Ashley put a rag in my mouth to muffle my screams and began to beat me with a belt on the back after pulling my shirt up. I can't even begin to describe what horrible pain I endured in those two minutes, I'm surprised I didn't pass out. Of course I screamed and cried but that never helps. When it was all over, Ashley sent me to my room with a punch to the face. I think I'm going to get a black eye. Now I'm hiding in my closet with the door locked so they can't get in and hurt me again. I'm still bleeding I can feel it running down my back. I wish I could escape.' " _Undertaker sat on his bed shocked. "God what the hell was wrong with these people?!" He cried. Kane shook his head and slammed the diary shut. "I don't know, but I do know I want to kill them!" He cried angrily. "How could Paul not know?" Kane asked. Undertaker shrugged. "The letter said he didn't know until later." "It's really effed up when someone's beating you to the point where you want to die." Undertaker continued, "Those people deserve whatever's coming to them." Kane agreed one hundred percent. "I know it sounds crazy but Ravenswood reminds me a lot about Erin… I think it's starting to get to me." Kane said. "Who's Ravenswood?" Undertaker asked. Kane explained who she was and how Ravenswood/Silverweb came to the WWE. Undertaker raised an eyebrow. "Tell me you don't believe the B.S stories of how Erin's really alive?" He said. Kane shook his head. "No," Kane replied, "But I wish they were true." Undertaker agreed. Outside a storm was forming.

**That's all for this chapter! I quoted Metallica's song The Unforgiven, on the closet wall when Kane looks in Erin's closet ("Never free, never me.") Those lyrics do not belong to me, they belong to James Hetfield/Metallica. Please review!**


	5. Silverweb and Daniel

**Chapter five is here and ready to be read! Please read and review! WWE or it's characters do not belong to me!**

The following morning on the plane Undertaker drew something from his travel backpack causing a little bit of confusion from Kane. "What's that?" Kane asked. It was an envelope addressed to Erin. "A letter I swiped from the upstairs master bedroom. I was looking for anything that may have belonged to Erin and found this letter from Paul, it was addressed to her." Undertaker replied. Undertaker opened the letter and began reading it silently to himself. When he was finished he handed the letter to Kane. "It was Paul's confession to Erin about him being her real father." Undertaker explained. Kane read the letter himself. Sure enough it was:

_ December 17, 2009: Dearest Erin I know this may come as a shock to you, especially on your thirteenth birthday but if you take the time to read this you'll know who I am and why I wrote this to you. I must tell you the man who you thought for the longest time to be your father is not your true father. I am. My name is Paul Bearer and I work for the WWE. (World Wrestling Entertainment) You may have heard my name, you may have not have. I have managed your half brother The Undertaker many times and I have managed your brother, Kane many times too. Unfortunately Erin, you are the product of an affair that took place between your mother and I a few years back. I am not saying it is a curse but when word gets around you're going to hear some ugly talk about you at school. The important thing is for you not to listen to what they have to say and hold your head high. I hope you're doing well at your foster home, I trust they're treating you right. I know this is a lot for you to handle, but believe me when I say I am telling the gospel truth. I was only able to see you until you were about two and a half years old, then I had to stop seeing you and your mother as frequently because you were getting old enough to recognize me and start asking questions too early for your age. Well I tell you now, the truth is before you on this piece of paper. You were such a sweet baby growing up; I can hardly believe you're already thirteen! I hope to one day very soon take you out of the foster home so you can live with me if you'd like. Your first name is ironic seeing it is Irish for "peace" and Kane and Taker are hell bent on destruction. Your middle name "Elphaba" really doesn't have a meaning seeing I got it from the novel, Wicked: The life and times of The Wicked Witch of the West, but if it were to have a meaning I would choose "brave." Happy Birthday my sweet little girl! I hope to hear from you soon!_

_-Your ever loving father_

"They kept the letter from her!" Kane cried outraged. Undertaker nodded and replied, "They couldn't risk word getting out that they were caring for a "bastard child" and they didn't want Erin to know of her past so they intercepted it and she never got what was rightfully hers." Kane growled angrily. The two foster parents never allowed Erin to learn of her past. It was her right and they took it from her. It made Kane angrier knowing what was written in Erin's diary speaking of the abuse she endured. Undertaker was currently reading the diary and was disgusted and appalled. "I have done some really bad stuff in my life, but I don't think anything as bad as what's written in here!" He said. Kane nodded. It was true. Kane stayed up the entire night reading the rather long diary and found entries that described in graphic detail what was being done to his sister. One entry in particular made Kane almost physically ill. In horrible detail Erin wrote how Ashley and Chuck locked Erin in a closet with no food or drink for five hours, and how they played scary-as-hell Halloween sound effects with the volume up all the way. All the lights in the house were off so it only made it worse. "So why'd it make you almost throw up?" Undertaker asked. "Did it get worse?" "YES." Kane said, "Much worse." Erin had gotten so scared she had peed, seeing she had been holding it in for almost an hour, and was told to drink it due to the fact it was the only hydration she had. "I've heard worse, but what's in that diary is probably a record of two of the cruelest people on earth." Undertaker said shaking his head. "Erin wrote how she thought she was going to lose her sanity if something didn't happen. She speaks of how watching us on TV and learning how to fight back, besides her faith in God were the only things keeping her from losing her mind." Kane replied. "In a way I'm glad she's at peace and not on RAW for those Wyatt bastards to terrorize her." Undertaker said thoughtfully. Kane agreed, if there was anybody In the WWE Erin didn't need to meet it was the Wyatt family.

Kane did not arrive back where the next Monday night RAW was being held until nine p.m. Kane witnessed something rather interesting between Silverweb and Ryback. Silverweb had witnessed Ryback put another poor victim through a table, and Ryback didn't like how Silverweb was staring him down. He approached her hoping to scare her and intimidate her but Silverweb's eyes showed no fear. "You got a problem?" Ryback growled. Silverweb did not reply. "Answer me when I'm talking to you." Ryback said getting angrier that Silverweb was not afraid of him. He had her backed up against the wall and this concerned onlookers. Kane especially. Ryback then did something no man should ever to a young woman: Ryback slapped her. Ryback slapped Silverweb so hard she fell to the ground. Ryback's laughter was cut short as a horrible roar of rage came from Silverweb, as she sprang to her feet clawing madly at Ryback, kicking and punching him with anger so great, Kaitlyn swore she saw Silverweb's eyes go black for a split second. Ryback retreated quickly before Silverweb could give him a black eye. "She's pissed!" A bystander whispered. "Yeah but not as pissed as Daniel Bryan!" Another bystander whispered. Kane had almost forgotten about that. He had to agree HHH had no right to pedigree Daniel just so Randy could be champion. It wasn't right for the company; it was just plain disgusting in Kane's view. Daniel now stood outside the building yelling angrily about how he'd come back and kick Randy's ass and HHH's ass too. She was gone by the time Kane turned to address Silverweb. Silverweb found Daniel kicking a pebble on the ground. He kicked it so hard it ricocheted off a light post and hit Silverweb in the head. A small cry of pain signified she was there. "You!" Daniel cried when he saw her, "You're that girl that all the others are saying to be Erin!" Silverweb shook her head. "I think it's starting to get to everybody." Daniel continued, "But I know you're not Erin. She's been dead a while." Silverweb detected the sadness in Daniel's voice. It was either from losing this Erin person, or from losing the belt. Maybe both.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Daniel asked. Silverweb took her finger and began writing something in the dirt. It said, WORRIED. Daniel didn't need to think twice about whom. "You're worried about _me_?" He asked. Silverweb nodded. "Why?" Daniel said, thinking somebody put her up to it. Silverweb shrugged. She wrote more in the dirt and it surprised Daniel how much Silverweb was communicating. The words in the dirt said, TELL ME. "About summerslam?" Daniel asked. Silverweb nodded. Daniel huffed angrily he didn't want to talk about it, but he felt maybe talking about it would make him feel better. Daniel told her the story of what occurred at summerslam. "I won the belt fair from John. I thought I was gonna be champion and I felt it was the happiest day of my career, but Randy came out to cash in his contract and I didn't even see it coming. HHH pedigreed me and Randy pinned me, taking what was mine! HHH said it was for the good of the company but I say it's B.S! I was thrown out by security because I rebelled against Stephanie's ruling." Silverweb nodded. In her mind she agreed, it was horrible and revolting what was done. Randy seemed like an asshole, which a lot of people said he was. Daniel began walking away. "I'm going to Taco Bell, you wanna come?" Silverweb shook her head. "Is there anything you want me to bring you? I'll sneak the food to someone in the garage and have him or her bring it to you." Silverweb wrote in the dirt once again, TWO CHILI CHEESE BURRITOS.

**I am so sorry it's taken me a while to update, my laptop's been having problems but now I can write more frequently and update more. I may start getting writers block because we've started school again, but I am not stopping this story! Please read and review!**


	6. Going insane

**Here is chapter six, this is where Kane begins to blame Silverweb for his deepening depression, so it's going to start getting good here. Please review. WWE or its characters do not belong to me only my character!**

_The more I search, the more my need for you._

_-_Metallica's Outlaw Torn

For as long as The Undertaker remembered Erin had been a unique baby. When he had looked after her the week Paul and Ella left for their business trip, Erin had been a strange little thing. She often looked into mirrors and said "Kane" many times. When Undertaker read her a story before he put her to bed, she pointed to his H.P Lovecraft books, and indicated she wanted him to read The Call of Cthulu. During the time he read it to Erin, she often muttered "Lu" in response to the story. The Undertaker had even witnessed what was the start of Erin's telekinetic powers, when she looked at one of her toys and it levitated four inches off the ground. There came a night when Undertaker came to see Kane only, to see him punching walls left and right. "What is your problem?!" Undertaker cried stopping Kane, before he broke one of his hands. "Her," Kane snarled, "The new wrestler!" "What's happened?" Taker asked. "I can't take it anymore! Everything Ravenswood does reminds me of _her!_" Taker didn't need to guess who the "her" was Kane referred to. "I can't believe you never came clean and told me about my own sister!" Kane cried, "I wouldn't have hurt her!" Taker sighed. "Paul and I didn't know that! You were still acting like you'd set anybody on fire in your path! We couldn't allow you to have an opportunity to hurt the child!" Taker replied. "It's her fault! Her's!" Kane said, his rage growing. "It's Erin underneath that mask it _is_!" Kane continued. The Undertaker grabbed his brother by his shoulders. "Do you have any idea how insane you sound right now?! You're blaming your grief on this girl you barely even know, just because her mannerisms remind you of Erin. I'm only saying this for the last time Kane, Erin is _dead_." Taker's voice softened. "I'm sorry brother, but she's gone and she isn't ever going to come back." Kane pushed Taker aside and tore out of his dressing room. He would find Silverweb and unmask her. In the back of his mind, Phil Collins's song _in the air tonight _was playing as he walked towards Silverweb's dressing room. Kane almost broke the door down, but Silverweb opened the door just in time. "Why do you keep doing this to me?!" Kane demanded. Silverweb didn't have a clue what Kane was talking about. He took the girl by the shoulders and growled like the monster he knew was. "I know it's you Erin! It has to be. If you would just trust me like you did, I'm not going to hurt you!" Kane said. "You can't fool me." Kane hissed, "You'll come to me soon, you will and I will be there for you. Don't be afraid." Silverweb looked at him with sad eyes. She knew how badly losing a loved one took its toll on Kane. Kane was still clutching Silverweb's shoulders moaned, "Why won't you speak?! I have to know if it's you or not! Please tell me!" Silverweb looked up at him, not making a noise. She would not speak and she preferred to keep it that way. Kane power walked back to the door. "It's your fault I'm like this! If you hadn't have come here, I would've been able to move on!" He snarled and walked away. Kane didn't have the emotional strength to unmask Silverweb. Not now anyway, but he would get it eventually. Recently Silverweb had gotten Big Show's opinion on Erin Bearer and he was very remorseful speaking of what he did to her. Silverweb knew Big Show was being sincere. "If I could tell her one thing, it would be that I'm sorry for what I put her through." He told Silverweb, "I can't even begin to express to you the horrible guilt and remorse I feel." Randy even though he was acting like an ass recently, often thought of Erin. She had brought out what good he had in him. "I still can't believe she's dead." He told Silverweb when she saw him in the hall. "I just wish things could go back the way they were before _that _night. Perhaps the person who felt the guiltiest about Erin's death was AJ, who caused the psychic attack upon the stadium the night she died. But it was Kane who took it the hardest. Kane was fully convinced that Erin was alive. People were saying the grief had driven him mad, (Which in fact was normal for Kane, being insane as he already was) and it was rumored he heard her voice often. Even The Undertaker was beginning to question his brother's sanity. The Undertaker did share his brother's grief but not to the point where he thought Erin was alive. There came a night on RAW where Chris found a rose at the foot of his dressing room door, and he had a feeling where it came from. He also knew when a girl had a crush on him. Chris caught Silverweb at a vending machine and stopped her before she walked away. He smirked at her and she cocked her head. "I got your present." Chris said smiling. Silverweb's eyes widened and she attempted to run away but Chris cornered her. If there was one thing Silverweb did not like, it was being cornered like that; it made her feel claustrophobic and frightened at what the other person would do. "I know you like me Widow; did you really think I didn't notice?" Her eyes were down cast and would not look at him directly. "How about this," Chris said, "I don't like you like that _but_, we can still be friends and hang out together sometimes. How's that?" Silverweb smiled beneath the mask and nodded.

"For God's sake Kane stop this madness!" Randy practically screamed, when Kane told Randy who he thought Silverweb really was. "Look man, we all miss Erin, but saying Silverweb is Erin is crazy!" Randy said. "I know it's her!" Kane cried, so sure he was right. "I think we all like to think Silverweb is Erin, but it's just not the case." Randy replied, "Look I've got a match coming up, so I'll talk to you later!" Kane punched a wall when Randy left. Seeing there was nothing else to be said or done he retired to his dressing room. When he opened his door however, Kane was greeted by a grievous and anger inducing sight: Painted in red letters on his wall were the words: YOUR SISTER IS ALIVE! ERIN LIVES! REJOICE REJOICE! Kane's roar of rage could be heard everywhere backstage.

_I take this key and bury it in you, 'cause you're unforgiven too._

Metallica's The Unforgiven II

**Uh-oh, Kane's pissed! What will happen now? Find out next chapter! The quotes before the start and end of this chapter was from Metallica are The Outlaw Torn and The Unforgiven II, which does not belong to me! Read and review! I'm really sorry, it's taken me so long to update, I've just been so busy with school work, but I'll try harder!**


	7. Revealed

**Hello lovely readers! Before I begin this chapter, I'd like to thank all the followers and the ones who put The Confusing Wolf as one of their favorite stories. I also want to thank all the ones who are following and faving this story. Enjoy this chapter and please review! WWE or its characters do not belong to me!**

_Could you be there? Cause I'm the one who waits for you…_

_Metallica's The Unforgiven II_

Kane's fury did not fade even as Friday night Smackdown came around. In fact he was so angry, he even called out Silverweb at the beginning of the show. "I _know _it was you who painted that lying message on my wall on Monday! If you're brave enough you might as well come out and face the hellfire that awaits you…" Silverweb's theme suddenly began to play. It was an interesting choice seeing it was Paul Williams' song "The Hell of it." Silverweb stared straight ahead as she faced Kane. Kane didn't have to ask why her eyes held so much fury. It was obvious that Silverweb was angry about being called out into the open. Silverweb climbed into the ring and faced the seven foot monster that so often pursued her, in hopes of discovering who she was. Kane felt their anger was equally matched. "Why do you keep tormenting me like this?" Kane growled, "You are Erin and you're not going to convince me otherwise!" Kane reached forward to pull off the mask, but Silverweb slapped his arm away with surprising force. It even stung a little. "You will face me now in a match." Kane said, "If you lose, you must reveal yourself to me." Silverweb growled low in her throat. Being unmasked was the last thing, she wanted to do but she knew she had to agree. Vickie tried to stop it, but HHH stopped her. "Let them go." He said, "I'd like to know what secret that girl has been hiding for the last two months." The bell clanged and Kane made an immediate grab for Silverweb but she ducked out of his way. Silverweb aimed a swift kick to Kane's knees and that knocked him over. Upon falling however, Kane grabbed Silverweb's ankle and she fell directly on her face. Silverweb was lucky she didn't break her nose, the mask somewhat cushioned the fall. Kane tried to pin her right then, but she rolled out of his way before he could touch her. She began to stomp on him, and Kane growled in pain as she did so. Kane slowly got up and attempted to chokeslam Silverweb, but she somehow squirmed out of it after she kneed him again. Kane had to admit for someone rather small, she proved herself to be strong much like Daniel. Kane caught her off guard when he backhanded her hard enough to make her fall. Kane noticed that Silverweb's mask had split slightly diagonally across and he could make out some skin. _Is her skin…? No my mind is playing tricks on me, it's all these lights. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. I'm convinced it's Erin but now I'm not so sure. _Kane's thoughts boiled as he saw the tear. Kane noticed Silverweb was weakening. They both had been fighting hard, but Kane had noticed the first few times she ever fought, Silverweb tired out easily and quickly. Kane would win and when he did, Silverweb's secret would be revealed. Kane kicked Silverweb in the jaw, causing her to fly up in the air for a minute and fall. Kane took this advantage to chokeslam her. For those agonizing eight seconds, Silverweb's breath was taken away. Kane pinned her and that was that. Silverweb had gone into a coughing fit from the impact. "Now unmask yourself and let's get this over with!" Kane snarled. Silverweb nodded. She would do it but on _her _terms. And with that Silverweb began to sprint out of the ring backstage. She did not want the WWE universe to see her just yet, only Kane. But what she got was unexpected. Kane chased after her almost going as fast as her. Silverweb turned a sharp corner to her dressing room and ended up knocking a drink out of Big Show's hand. Ryback wanted to know what the hell was going on and why Kane was after her. Randy began to run after Kane as well, so he wouldn't hurt her. Kaitlyn and AJ followed behind with Daniel. When they finally reached Silverweb's dressing room, Kane was furious. "…CHEATING LITTLE IMP!" He roared. Randy was trying to calm him down. Before it got too ugly, Silverweb began to take the robe off, cutting Kane's words off. "She's doing it! See?" Randy cried. The gloves came off next and finally the mask. Beneath the robe, a black t-shirt had been also covering Silverweb's delicate skin; she wore black shorts as well. AJ screamed upon seeing Silverweb unmasked, Ryback dropped a chair he was going to hit Silverweb with, Randy almost fell to his knees, Big Show's mouth fell open, and Kane was speechless. The skin was _not _a trick of the light and it sure was not body paint. Silverweb's skin was a dark shade of green. The face was all too recognizable with the two scars on both sides of Silverweb's face. There was one additional scar going down her right eye "Erin lives…" Kane whispered to himself. Silverweb dropped the mask and stared at everyone. Tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes. "The rumors were true…" Big Show said, close to tears himself. "Little Tin Goddess…" Ryback finally managed to say. "How? _How?!_" AJ screamed, "You're dead! We watched you die! We buried you!" Kane tried to approach Erin but she shrank back against a wall. _My God, I just chokeslammed my own sister! _Kane thought frantically. Kane finally found his voice and said, "Erin… Fabala we're not going to hurt you. It's alright… just come to me." Erin's composure was suddenly lost. She was shaking and tears were cascading down her face. Erin's face suddenly crumpled and a look of horror, guilt, shame, and a great revulsion for herself came forth, and she suddenly ran to Kane sobbing in terror and guilt. Kane gathered the broken girl into his arms, trying to soothe her as hard and heart wrenching sobs emitted from her throat. Kane was no better at comforting someone then Daniel was but he was trying. "Is she a ghost?" Daniel blurted out. "No," Randy said, "Erin faked her own death. Am I right?" Erin nodded in response. Ryback approached Erin slowly after Kane put her back down on the ground and placed a hand on her head. "Little Tin Goddess," He said, "You're going to be alright." Randy placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "Don't cry anymore. You're with your family now." "She can have this reunion with everybody later. Right now I have to talk to Erin about something important." Kane said.

The people in the room were confused, but they respected Kane's wishes and left the dressing room. Kane shut the door behind him and sat across from Erin, who was sitting on the floor. "I didn't think it was you in the ring." He said. "It was the skin I saw that threw me off. It was the slime that dyed it green wasn't it?" Erin nodded. "I don't want any apologies. You came back because you couldn't stand to be away anymore and you knew I was losing my mind. I don't hold anything against you. I just want you to know that. You had your reasons." What Kane was about to tell her, he knew she was going to have a hard time believing. Erin would probably be in denial, but Kane knew it was only right she knew the truth. "Erin… Please believe me, what I will tell you is the truth." Erin looked at Kane confusingly, wondering what on earth he was talking about. Kane walked out of her dressing room a minute and when he came back, he had the letter Paul had written him and The Undertaker. "Read this." Kane told her and she did. Erin grew visibly upset as she read the letter. "I didn't even know until Taker told me." Kane said, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Kane also told Erin how Taker and he had confronted Erin's foster parents and that they had found her diary. Erin's eyes widened and she made a gesture that told Kane she wanted her diary. "Alright I'll give it back to you, but please show me more of it. I couldn't read all of it. I found it vile what they did to you." Erin got to her feet and pointed to her back. It was as if she was telling Kane to look at it. "I could never…" Kane said. Erin's eyes pleaded with his and Kane sighed then gave in. Erin wanted Kane to see what the scars truly looked like. Kane had only heard Erin mention the scars. She never showed him what they were. Kane braced himself for anything, but nothing prepared him for the horrific sight that was his sister's back. "Dear Jesus…" Kane muttered. In truth Kane had lied about seeing the scars the day Undertaker and he had talked to the foster parents. It was just so Kane could catch them. The longest and biggest scar went down the middle of her back. Erin's back was scarred so badly, it was to the point of disfigurement. Kane traced the scars, trying to see if any visions from the scars like he did with the diary. All that he got was Erin flinching from the touch upon her back. Kane had almost forgotten how sensitive her skin was. Kane pulled down Erin's shirt and looked at her with a protective gaze. "I'm sorry that happened to you," Kane said, "I swear to you I'm not going to let anything harm you ever again. But that scar on your eye. Have you had it before?" Erin nodded. Erin covered her right eye and Kane figured it out: She had used make-up to cover it. Erin flipped the diary to a page, which told how she got it: Chuck had been drinking and he thought it would be funny to throw a beer bottle at Erin. It connected and a piece of glass shattered then cut her eye. "You saved this in hopes of somebody finding it so they would be taken to jail didn't you?" Kane asked. Erin nodded. After a few more minutes Erin went out of the dressing room. She would show herself and she would find Randy and the others. The first person she found was Ryback, who kept apologizing about slapping her. The Big Show was almost crying when he apologized for everything he had put her though a year ago. AJ still couldn't believe the slime had actually turned Erin's skin green. AJ blamed herself for what happened and told Erin how she would never do anything like that to her again. "Oh yeah do you still have your powers?" AJ asked. Erin mentally picked up AJ's couch with no trouble at all. "You've improved a lot Erin! Good job!" Erin smiled bashfully. Rey was back Big Show had told her. "I think he'd be really happy to see you." Erin nodded and Big Show told her that Rey was in the weight room. Rey did not initially detect her presence. But when he finally saw her, the mere sight of someone he thought to be dead, shook him to his core. "It can't be…" Rey muttered, "You're dead… I saw it." Erin mentally picked up a weight and it was then Rey believed it was Erin. "What happened to your skin? Why is green?" Erin made a motion that looked as though she was pouring something on herself. "Are you saying it was the slime that AJ poured on you, that dyed your skin?" Erin nodded. Rey hugged her so hard, it made her ribs hurt. "I'm glad you're back Boo. We've all missed you. I'm happy to know you're alive and well." Erin smiled and nodded. "I take it Kane told you who you really were?" Rey asked. Erin nodded. She knew it was the truth. Kane would never lie to her. Rey had to wonder why she was mute. _Something had to happen to where she's too scared to speak. Maybe she just doesn't want to talk. _Rey thought.

Erin soon left Rey to his training but soon came upon three people that made her very uncomfortable. She had run into The Wyatt family themselves. Erin's eyes widened and she tried to run but Harper blocked her path. "Well now, you're that girl everyone's been talkin' about now aren't ya?" Bray Wyatt chuckled. "You're Paul Bearer's daughter aren't ya? Is he your daddy?" Erin didn't speak. "Yeah I knew it was you. You look just like him. It wouldn't surprise me, seeing you're his bastard child." Erin's rage overcame her and she growled like some wild animal, attacking Bray Wyatt. He was stronger then he looked however, and threw Erin over his shoulder. "You're coming with us little girl, you better be prepared for the worst, 'cause its coming!" Erin did the only thing she could at that moment: She screamed. Kane heard it and rushed from the food table, only to find Erin in Bray Wyatt's grasp. "Put her down. Now." Kane growled. Bray Wyatt laughed. "What are you gonna do about it boy? You've already proved you're no match for us!" Kane raised and lowered his arms causing flames to erupt around them. It startled The Wyatts so bad, Bray Wyatt dropped Erin. Erin and Kane took this opportunity to escape quickly. "Did they hurt you?" Kane asked. Erin shook her head. She knew they would have though, if it wasn't for Kane. At that moment Big Show came rushing to them. "You guys have got to see this! Daniel is getting ready to get hurt again on HHH's account!" A horrified look came upon Erin's face and she sprinted for the ring. Kane couldn't stop her and he wouldn't unless The Shield got involved. Erin was older now. She could fend for herself in most cases. As HHH finished saying how Daniel was going to get hurt, Erin pushed through the crowd of other superstars, and jumped into the ring in front of Daniel. She was not going to allow anybody to hurt him as long as she was in this ring. HHH was genuinely surprised to see Erin. He had too thought that Erin was dead. He was also very shocked at the sight of Erin's skin. HHH nodded a small greeting to her. "Ms. Bearer… What can I do for you?" Erin pointed to Daniel and shook her head. At last for the first time Erin spoke her first words since her return, "Sir I _will not _allow you to do this. You have hurt Daniel enough and it is time to stop this. Please sir, I mean no disrespect but what you're doing is unfair! If you want Daniel, you'll have to go through me first." Although angry and feeling embarrassed, HHH silently respected Erin's courageous challenge. _So be it. _HHH thought. "Randy, why don't you teach them a lesson hmm?" HHH asked. For the first time, Randy disobeyed his boss. "Sir what you ask me to do, I will not do. I hate Daniel but I love Erin like a sister and I refuse to harm her." HHH motioned for Dean Ambrose to come forward. "Remove Ms. Bearer from the ring." He said and Ambrose picked Erin up and began carrying from the ring. More anger bubbled forth from Erin. It was a fiery anger that could not be controlled at that time. "No!" Erin suddenly screamed and when she did, a wall of flames came forth, separating Daniel from the ones who wished to harm him. Mentally, Erin picked Daniel out from the ring and ran. Daniel was close to passing out from fear. It was then, he realized she was truly Kane's sister. Once safely backstage, Erin put Daniel back on his feet. Kane came to her shocked at what just occurred. "How did you do that?" He asked a little concerned. Erin was shaking at this point. "I-I don't know how I did it… It just happened!" She cried. Although somewhat relieved to hear her speak, Kane had bigger questions for Erin: Why did she fake her own death? And how did she trigger the fire ability Kane had?

**Good lord that was a long chapter! I decided to reveal who Silverweb was early on due to plot circumstances. I hope you guys liked this! Please review! The quote before the chapter begins belongs to Metallica! Also Erin's nickname, Fabala does not belong to me, it belongs to Gregory Maguire.**


End file.
